Violet Eyes
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: Princess Rosemarie Belikova was kidnapped by her mother and put in the American foster system at age three, her hair dyed and her face totally changed. Fourteen years later, the hunt for her still rages on. When Prince Christian Ozera finds Janine in Chicago, he believes his lost love is there. But will he find her before she forgets who she truly is? Moroi and Dhampirs.
1. Prologue

**Before we get into this, I've tweaked some things. Chris and Rose=Same Age. Most of the families are the same, except this:**

**Ivashkov-Belikovas: Abe, Janine, Rose, Adrian, Eddie and Mia.**

**Ozeras: Moira, Lucas, Chris, Tasha, Dimitri, Sydney and Jill.**

**Dragomirs: Rhea, Eric, Lissa, André, Viktoria, Paul and Karolina.**

**Mazurs (The family that adopted Rose): Mark, Oksana, "Rose", Mason.**

**(Made-Up) Johnsons: Olena, Yeva, Sonya, Zoya, Nikolai.**

**Also, it's Moroi and Dhampirs, and the monarchy doesn't exist. The president knows about Moroi, and his VP is a dhampir, so, yeah. Here we go?**

_**Violet Eyes-Prologue**_

Princess Rosemarie Belikova-Ivashkov was kidnapped by her mother, Janine Belikova, from Russia and put in the American foster system at age three, her hair dyed and her face totally changed. Fourteen years later, the hunt for her still rages on. When Prince Christian Ozera, the man she was wed to, finds Janine's dead body in a coffin in Chicago, he believes his lost love is there. But will he find her before she forgets who she truly is?

_**Fourteen Years Ago.**_

Rose sighed again, rubbing her eyes again. Christian said that he could stay up longer than she could, but she didn't belive him. So she was gonna stay up ALL NIGHT if she had to. Right now, he was in the other room, feeding. Rose always wondered why his mommy and daddy couldn't just tell people they were vampires, buther father said that people would think it was weird, so she decided not to. She yawned loudly, falling back on one of the mini beds her father's guard Pavel made for she and Christian. He was gone, too, making popcorn and brownies for the couple.

"Chrissy! You're back!" Rose crowed, practically jumping Christian when he walked back in. He giggled, hugging his friend back. "I was gone, for, like, two seconds, Rosie!" He squealed. She giggled back at him, poking his nose. "I know. I just missed you. Pavel's not back yet!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Why are you pouting!? I have brownies!" Pavel yelled, walking into the screening room. Rose jumped up, running and hugging Pavel's leg, Christian on the other one. Her mother passed the room and chastised her. "Rosemarie, get off of him!" Janine hissed, before walking away. She slowly let go, reaching up for the bowl of popcorn. In it, was also a salt-shaker full of sugar. "Yes!" She grinned, as Christian brought the brownies next to her as Pavel prepared the movie.

"What are we watching?" Christian asked, throwing a piece of desert at Pavel, which he caught in his mouth. "Kirikou and the Sorceress." Pavel answered, as the duo screamed at the top of their lungs in joy. It was a movie about a boy who was only about a week old, and defeated an evil sorceress. "Then, we can watch Azur and Asmar?" He asked.

"Yes!" "Awesome!" "Yay!" That third one came from Abe, who had strutted into the room. Rose smiled and hugged her father, as he grinned down at his youngest daughter. "I'm going to bed now, Kiz, so g'night." He said, ruffling her long brown locks, and did the same to Christian. When standing next to each other, the two actually looked different, but when far apart, they looked like siblings.

Christian's hair was a bit longer than his shoulders, an onyx colour. His eyes were a bright blue and light pale skin, and a little big taller than Rose was. Rose, on the other hands had brown hair that almost looked onyx that reached her mid-back. Her skin was mixed with the light colour of the Russian, and the tanned colour of the Turkish. Her brown eyes changed depending on the light. Abe waved and walked out as the movie started.

_**About Five Hours**_** Later.**

Pavel looked down at the duo as they slept peacefully. Rose was tucked into Christian's side, and he had his arms around her protectively, as if afraid to let her go. They had both fallen asleep at the same time, during the lullaby in the second movie. He tucked them and walked out, the movie shining over them. A few minutes later, Janine entered hastily, quickly waking Rose without waking Christian, and dragging her out of the room against her will. Rose's hair was dyed an odd dirty blonde colour roughly, and Janine gave her a silver ring that she needed to wear no matter what. Then, she pushed her daughter into a train off to America.

Rose smiled, looking out of the window of the car she was in. She was on her way to a nice place, the man said, and he was glad she had dressed nicely. Really, she was just dressed in a 3/4 sleeved shirt and some jean shorts, but she went with it. The wind blew through her now blonde hair, and smile smiled, brown eyes blinking quickly to keep up with the passing landscape of the warm country. When she got back to Russia, Christian would be so excited to hear about it!

Little did she know, that sleepover would be the last time she saw and heard Christian for fourteen years.

**Was it any good? Chapter one won't be uploaded until I update all the stories. I already have YCF updated, and the rest will come soon.**

**You're probably wondering why I named it 'Violet Eyes' too, aren't you? Well, I'm not telling you!**


	2. Drunks and Douches

** You guys! Sorry this was late, but I want to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. It was you guys who really made me smile. I really didn't expect all of this. Here's a little tip for the story! Rose's name is Reinette in the story. It'll show why she's called Rose in this chapter. But now, I'll let you get to the story!**

**Violet Eyes~Chapter One~Drunks and Douches  
**

**RPOV**

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch.._

I wondered why those words were in my dream, before I realised they were actually blaring from my alarm clock. I hit it, but it didn't shut up. So I picked it up, and threw it out of the balcony door, in which Mason, my older brother, was sitting by. He looked up in alarm, then grinned, standing and pulling the covers off of me, the heat rushing over me, and I smiled. I shoved my brother out of the room, then walked into my bathroom, doing the usual. Showering, brushing my teeth, and falling asleep on the toilet for a few minutes. I stood once more, walking into my closet, looking around. I grabbed a red thermal, some dark wash jeans and my black and red snow boots. I blow dried my hair, but left it wet, anyway.

"Ma! What are we eating!?" I yelled down the stairs, putting my earrings and makeup on. All I really had to do was throw some red lip gloss and black eyeshadow on. "We're having breakfast burritos!" Oksana called up to me. I grinned, flying downstairs, straight into Mason's back, who tripped and fell into Mark, my dad. My eyebrows shot up as I giggled. "Sorry~!" I sang, then shrugged. "But you know how I am with my food!" I then exclaimed. They laughed, my dad ruffling my hair. "Yes, we do Rosie. You two try hard at school today! Don't let them know your tricks, though!" He said, walking out of the door.

Today, there was a big competition at our school, Amberwood High, where we competed to get on the school's teams. As I waited for everyone else, I flipped our TV on, the news on, announcing the arrival of some royal dude attending one of the high schools in the area. I was about to turn the channel, when I did a double take. It was him! The dude from my dream last year!

_I had just finished listening to Lissa rant on and on about how she didn't want a new exchange student to stay in the same house as she did. When I told her he could be cute, she made up a whole life for them together. I had laughed, pushing her out of my door and yelling goodnight to she and her brother, André. I remember walking up to my room, changing into a top and pants, thinking ;56565/[;pp;I would fall into a dreamless sleep. Boy was I wrong._

_I had woken up as soon as I closed my eyes. Well, I was actually in a Spirit induced dream. I ruffled my brows, thinking Lissa wanted to tell me something, but then remembered that she had just left, and could've called if she wanted to. I heard something behind me, and whirled around, looking down and realising I was a little girl. I was roughly a mini version of myself with a lisp, because my two front teeth were missing, and in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I looked up again, seeing a boy, who looked a little older than I did in real life, hinting at the age of about, twenty? Twenty-one? Aw, I didn't know. I was about to talk when he said something astonishing._

_"Rose? Why are you still small?" The boy asked. I tried arching my brow, only to raise both of them. I sighed, frustrated, craving a stake. And some lemonade, for some reason. Soon, they appeared next to me, and I picked up the box of juice, raising it to my lips when it flew out of my hands. I looked up agitatedly to the boy, who had a look of horror on his face._

_"What!? Is it wrong to drink lemonade!?" I accused, shaking myself to wake myself up. That usually worked with Liss, but apparently, Moroi were ignorant with their dreams, because he kept a firm grip on it. I groaned, then reached for the stake I had and threw it at him. He gasped, and I could see his hold on the dream loosen, and I used that to get out. The dream melted away in front of my eyes, the boy looking at me with surprise written all over his face. _

My mom came and hastily turned the channel, looking flustered as can be, and walked away. I turned and walked out the door, grabbing my booksack and calling out to Mason and mom. "See ya guys! If I'm late for school, Mase, Lissa's probably gone crazy that the new kid is hot. Trust me to be the only other girl there.." I yelled back, walking over to Liss' house, which was about a block away. I let myself in, my jacket off in a second and I threw it on the couch. After hearing a yell, I turned, crashing into someone's chest. "ROSIE!"

Oh. It was André. He was grinning like a crazy person, swinging me around. I managed to catch a glimpse of someone with Lissa in the kitchen, and I snaked around her brother, running past him to Lissa. "Liss! Your brother didn't take his meds again." I said, latching onto my Moroi friend. She snorted, then covered it up with a giggle. Wondering why, I turned to see a boy about my age, black hair and blue eyes. His face hit me like a punch to the gut and I stumbled back a little, as did he. More like he fell out of his chair. In a minute, we composed ourselves, and the siblings looked at us with funny looks.

_You alright, Reina? _Woah, Reina? She only called me that when she was super worried.

"Yeah, fine, Liss." I said out loud. Oops. André raised a brow at the boy, and he looked at us with curiosity. "You're bonded? I didn't know. Though I should have, seeing as you've got, like, darkness all around you." He said. I raised a brow, then turned to Lissa, who immediately introduced us.

"Rose, this is Christian Hathaway. Christian, this is Reinette Mazur." Lissa rushed out quickly. He looked confused, and I laughed.

"My real name is Reinette, but when I was younger, I refused to be called by that name, and demanded to be called Rose. Anyways. You're obviously a fire user, because you're brave enough to carry around a stake," I started, lifting my shirt to show him the easily concealed stake I was hiding. ",so how did you know I was Shadow-Kissed?" I finished, crossing my arms and dropping my shirt, as he was staring intently at the tattoo of the Zvezda mark I had on my hip.

"Spirit charm my mom gave me." He said, pointing to the earring he had in his ear. I nodded, pointing to the nose piercing I had in my nose. He chuckled, then put his finger up. "Again, my turn. What does it do?" Christian asked.

"It keeps me from being overwhelmed by the darkness. And it's sorta why my hair isn't blonde." I said.

"You're blonde, Roza?" He said, giving away his Russian heritage. I chuckled, nodding.. "Look." I said, taking the piercing out, seeing the brown drip from my hair like it was water. Then, I put it back in, my hair transforming again. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit. We gotta go, now!" I said, grabbing each of their hands, and telling Eric, Rhea and André bye.

**CPOV**

I yawned, waking up, only to wish I hadn't. Happiness was grinning at me from Jill's face. She pulled the covers off of me with a sigh, sitting next to me. Jill was adopted, was a dhampir, and was both twelve. I ruffled my sister's hair before she looked up at me with sad eyes. She had heard about the kidnapping, that Janine and Rose were stolen right out of their palace. We were actually in Rose's old room, with violet everywhere.

"Did you find something, Chrissy?" She asked, furrowing her brow. In fact, I had.

"I found out that the last place Janine and Rose escaped to was a place in the States. _(More like Janine died in Palm Springs, and my Rosie is out there by herself.)_ Palm Springs, I think. Dhampirs would love it there. Would you?" I asked, tweaking her nose as she giggled, nodding. I stood, letting her play around in the room as I headed to my own to get ready. Adrian, Rose's older brother, would also be coming to the States, but was actually posing as a teen pop sensation named Adrian Johnson, who's last name belonged to a family his father knew in the States. He'd be arriving in a week. The flight was 12 hours. Only because I was flying to Spain first, so people wouldn't recognise me. According to Abe, I was Christian Hathaway, using Janine's middle name as my last name. I made it to the airport with Rose's older brother Eddie and my older brother Dimitri accompanying me.

"Why can't you just stay with us?" Dimitri asked for the hundredth time. I sighed, turning, and rubbing my temple, as I yet again explained to him.

"Now, Rose would be seventeen, probably new to the being a guardian thing, like you, Eddie. She'll be in high school. I need to slip in with them, and the Dragomir girl, Vasilisa, is a very popular girl. If I befriend her, I could find other girls matching Rose's description." I said for the last time, as we stepped onto the plane. We were in First Class, but almost everyone gawked, and I swore I heard someone utter 'Gods' under their breaths. I sighed, pushing the glasses up on my face and walking to the back, Dimitri and Eddie growling at supposed threats. I heard a faint 'Moroi' and chuckled, laying back and immediately falling asleep. Damned early flights.

* * *

When I woke up, I was upside down. What? I wiped the sleep from my eyes, and looked around, now knowing that my brother was carrying me on his shoulder, so I kind of looked like a dead body. I flicked him in his temple, and he dropped me abruptly, muttering in Russian. We were on our way to the car, driving to Lissa's house, or should I say mansion, then Dimitri and Eddie would go about their business. After a long ride and a short catnap, we arrived at the house. I saw the high school on the way, and it was impressive. We had to be authorized to go into the house, and I stepped out of the car, stretching like a cat and rubbing my face before a girl burst out of the door, squealing. Crazy Dhampir kids.

"Karo, the exchange student's here! And he's cute too!" A teen about a year younger than me gushed, before snapping a picture of me and her thumbs flying. This was Victoria, and yes, I checked up on all of them before coming here. I pulled my phone out, finding her Instagram account under VickyD and chuckling at my surprised face. Her older sister, Karolina walked out, ushering me in and letting the..helpers? bring my things in. Karolina looked old enough to be a teacher, and probably was. She showed me where everything was, and told me Lissa was by her sister's house around the block, and she would be back in the morning. I fell asleep with one thought in my mind.

_Sister?_

* * *

I was shaken awake by a little boy with a spoon in his mouth. He was glaring at me with a really pissed off look, and I chuckled. "Hi there, little one." I said as sweetly as I could. He replied in a smooth voice, already on his way out.

"Mama and Vassochka say get out of bed, or they're gonna make papa fry you." He said. I heard him whisper, though. _Just like Rosie taught me!_ I almost fell out of bed. Rosie? Surely it wasn't that easy? I flew out of the room, showered and dressed in a blur. I made it downstairs, greeted by Vasilisa, or Vassochka, I guess?

"Hi Christian! I'm Vasilisa, but call me Lissa or Vassy. Or Vassochka, but that's complicated. Paul likes to call me that. I don't know why." She rambled, rolling her eyes. She then turned to her dad, who was trying not to be poked with his daughter Victoria's earrings and hair clips. She giggled, grabbing a plate of pancakes and eggs for the both of us, who were at a little table hiding in the corner. We ate, and everyone left, except for her older brother André. I asked why we were waiting, and he answered the question for me.

"Liss always waits for Rosie. Even if she is late for morning announcements." He said, flipping channels. In a couple of minutes, the door opened.

"ROSIE!"

"Liss! Your brother didn't take his meds again." A girl called, before making her way in, latching onto Lissa. She turned to me, and I almost fell out of my seat. Almost a carbon copy, except the eyes. They were always purple. Always. Unless she was wearing a new charm? We were introduced, and I found out she was in fact not my Rose. I should have known. She was actually blonde. Soon, we were being pulled out the door into the garage. "Okay. I'm taking Andre's bike. Lissa can have the moped, and I guess Chris can pick out what he wants." Rose said, as I chose an orange bike. They were real bikes, with spokes and everything. We rode to school, actually getting there early.

"So, Lissa. Sisters?" I asked, turning toward the blonde. "Um. Vicky, Karo and Rose. Bond Sisters." She said, as everyone began to flank toward us. Rose grabbed my hand, waving to Lissa, who waved back, and hauled me to a room a while away.

"What was that?" I asked, as she unlocked the door, pulling me in.

"I hafta do morning announcements. Duh." She said, sitting me in a chair, waiting for the boy behind the camera, and grabbing a stack of papers, sitting down.

"Hey, guys! It's me, Reina, telling you all what's up at Amberwood! Today we've got the team tryouts and club joining going on in the courtyard, gym and cafeteria. Also the hall, I think. Next to me, I've got the newest kid at the high, Christian Hathaway!" Rose practically screamed, shaking my shoulder like she grew up with me. I heard kids outside and judging by their reactions, they liked my. I couldn't help but let a small smirk settle on my face.

"And he's smug too. I mean, look at him!" She added on, laughing so hard she had to duck away from the camera. I rolled my eyes, taking over the camera. "While Rose is..well..rolling on the floor in a giggling fit, I think we should just-"

"No! I'm fine! Fine! That's it for today. Email me questions, and we'll see you next week!" She said, waving at the camera, as the boy behind it turning it off. "Thanks, Jake! I'll have my mom make you some cookies for your sister, in return." Rose finished, standing and waving at Jake, me trailing behind her as we walked out. To say I was swarmed wasn't enough.

I was stampeded. Literally. I guess Lissa was waiting for us, and her followers..well..._followed_. Rose had to duck just to not get hit by the oncoming onslaught of girls coming our way. The last thing I saw were Lissa and Rose grinning at me. Was this how they always greeted people at this school?

* * *

I asked Rose this question, and she nodded with a laugh. "Just who they determine is cute, through that secret poll each year." She said nonchalantly.

"What secret poll?" I asked, as we were leaving what I presumed was Russian, but I knew enough of that, and Rose said she was coming from Turkish.

"Well, you see, every year, at the summer bonfire and dance, they pick any troublemaker in the school as the AntiQueen and AntiKing of the year. The secret poll is a lot like that, only it's determined _after_ the first day of school, to pick the cutest boys and girls. Wanna see the list before we go to hand to hand combat?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"C'mon, then." She said, grabbing my wrist and leading me to a door a ways off from the main hallway. I had no choice but to follow, seeing as she had a firm grip on me. She knocked on the door twice, then once, then ten times. The knocks returned, and she said something in Russian that was too quick for me to hear, with it opened. She pulled me in, and I was met with about twenty people.

"Rose! You brought..._him_." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes whispered. I could immediately tell she was a Moroi. Rose chuckled, nodding.

"Chris, this is Mia Rinaldi. Mia, this is Christian Hathaway." She said, as Mia giggled and shook my hand. A boy behind her snorted, and she punched him lightly on the arm.

"And then there's Trey, Lee, Bryan, Dawn, Lia and Angeline." Rose said, introducing the others who were sitting in the shadows.

"Well, we gotta move. He just wanted to meet you guys before we had class. Bye!" She called, as we walked back into the hallway. I raised my brow, as I remembered something.

"Hey, what was that Russian word you said before going in?" I asked. "Buria. It means storm." She said. Odd. That sounded familiar in someway.

"Well come on, slowpoke!" Rose called. She had rushed ahead of me, trying to ignore the people prodding her to move forward. I walked toward her, making my way through the crowd. We made it to class with about a second to spare.

"Well, if it isn't my most evil student." The teacher, a redhead man, said, throwing something at Rose.

"Douchebag say _whaaaaaaat_?" She replied, with a grin on her face. "What are we doing today, Mason?" She asked.

_Mase? Does she know him in some other way?_ I thought.

"Well today, Rosie, we get to teach these kids how to defend themselves." Mason said.

"YES! We get to show them the finger thing! And the chokehold?" Rose said excitedly, walking up to him.

"Yes, that too. Oh, class, you all know my little sister Rosie! But this year, since she completed this class over the summer with me, she'll be my assistant." He said, as Rose grinned widely. Soon, everyone was paired up, and I ended up being with Rose. She showed me how to defend yourself by someone trying to choke you by pulling your arms over theirs and bringing them down, releasing their grip.

"They better be lucky we can't stake 'em." I muttered, as we finally left school. Rose chuckled, as we walked out of the school.

**RPOV.**

"Well, we can, it would just be weird." I said, responding to his muttered revelation. We made it to our bikes, and Lissa ran over, her boyfriend trailing behind her.

"Sorry, Aaron, we don't have enough room!" I said, shrugging. I hated him. He was a bad influence on Liss, and I didn't like it. Lissa glared at me, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You can go ride with someone else, Rose. You've gotta give the bike back anyways." She said haughtily, propping her hand on her hip, and getting on her bike, Aaron pushing me out of the way and getting on mine. Christian followed suit, smiling sadly. I shook my head, adverting my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Liss. See you next week." I said, waving her way. "What do you mean next week?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Y'know..our weekly sleepovers that happen every Monday night? But of course you forgot, seeing as this asshole is going to your house." I said nonchalantly.

"You suck!" Lissa yelled. "And you swallow." I replied. Aaron scoffed, turning to me.

"Why do you even wear a bra, Rose? You don't have anything to put in it." He said with a smirk.

"Boob joke, eh? Well, you wear pants, don't ya?" I asked, lifting my shirt, my sports bra showing. "And I think I'm good." I said.

"You ugly bastard!" He yelled, pedaling off with Christian and Lissa behind him.

"This coming from the _thing _that fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!?" I called while he still heard. I sighed, putting my green Beats by Dre headphones on, turning some music on, and began walking.

I made it about a block before I felt someone behind me. I turned my head, but seeing only a boy with his mother. I shrugged, and kept walking. There was this noise in the back of my brain yelling 'Rose', 'Reinette' and 'Mazur', but I ignored it. A few minutes later, a hand grabbed my hip. And it was dark outside, which means in could've been anything.

"Rosie. I've been looking for you." Someone breathed in my ear. Oh, great. _Jesse_.

"Jess, are you drunk again?" I asked. Jesse Zeklos was a good friend of mine when I had first gotten to Palm Springs, up until his parent's divorce, causing him to do drugs and drink. He had always tried to hit on me, but I ignored it. He was a playboy.

"Noooooo, of course not, Rosie.." Jesse slurred, using my for support. I sighed, as he threw his arms around my shoulder, looking like he was about to jump on my back.

"Alright, C'mon Jesse. Get off." I said. He pouted, making a noise.

"But I wanna stay with you, ROOOOOSSSSEEEEE!" He whined like a baby, his lips travelling up my neck, and his fangs putting pressure on my neck.

"Jessie. Stop." I said.

"But I don't wanna..."

"Stop!" I yelled, pushing him from me, forcing the drunkenness out of him.

"Aww, Rosie, don't you want me?" He said with an evil smirk, advancing towards me. His arms reached for me blindly, and I moved to the side, stumbling on the street curb, tripping and scraping my knee.

"Crap!" I whispered fiercely, clenching my fists. I felt, more than I saw him, grab my foot, and his hand traveling up my body. I threw out a blind punch, hearing him complain, then come back at me.

"Oh, you'll pay for that." He muttered, lunging, hissing and spitting. He managed to get my hands above me and my legs in between his on a wall before he cried out in pain. But I hadn't done anything.

"Off. NOW." I heard Christian say in a firm voice, fire in his palm. Jesse pushed me to the ground, scraping my elbows, my knees even more, and my shoulders from his nails. Pretty sure I hit my head on the wall, too. I quickly stood, kicking him in his back and running over to Christian.

"Why're you here?" I asked, as we quickly walked away.

"Kinda wondering why someone like Lissa would blow someone like Rose off." He said, shrugging. "Came to see why you were taking so long. Aaron kept saying 'Ooh, that bitch got kidnapped!'. It was really annoying." He said. I chuckled, and clutched my head. Yup, I hit my head.

"Y'okay?" He asked, as we made it to the block my and Lissa's house was on. I shook my head and began walking to my house, feeling him behind me. Everyone else was out for the night, for a black tie party for the new hospital my mom was working at. I let Chris in, hearing him lock the door behind me. The first thing I did was try to go to sleep.

"No! You. Wake up." He yelled. I groaned, opening my eyes and glaring at him. He grinned, crossing his arms. "Where are your first aid kits and stuff?" He asked. I pointed to a little compartment in the kitchen that looked like a safe. He walked towards it, and came back with the First Aid kit. He propped my legs up on a pillow and dabbed medicine on them. I sighed, looking around the house noticing he didn't turn any of the lights on, and he was using his night vision to clean my scrapes. He was done in under a minute, then went in search for an ice pack.

"Why don't you have ice packs, Rose?" Christian said, throwing me a bag of frozen peas. I caught them, and sat them on my hair, choosing not to tell him that my head my bleeding as well.

"They're all at Liss' house. C'mon, we'll go get them. Just be ready to see Lissa and Aaron in awkward positions when we walk in." I said with a smirk, standing up slowly and pushing him out of the door. We walked to Lissa's house, and I hit a part of the door frame, a hatch popping open. That's where Lissa and her parents hid the spare key. I took it and closed the hatch, unlocking the door. We stepped through, and I almost died of laughter when Aaron's wild eyes saw us walk in. Lissa was on top of him, with only her pants on, and I was pretty sure the only thing Aaron had on were his underwear.

"Niiice, Liss." I said, walking past them, to their kitchen, where we all were just hours before. Lissa gasped, grabbing a throw pillow and covering herself. Christian snickered, following behind me. I opened the freezer, and saw there were no ice packs.

"Christian, do you know where they have ice packs?" I asked. He raised his brow, then tapped his head. "My brother might have some. He is a dhampir guardian, after all." He said. Cool! A dhampir brother! We both walked out, but not after I got a photo of the couple's position.

"Where does this brother of yours live?" I asked.

"Not far. His name is Dimitri, by the way. We can walk." Christian said. I nodded, and we set off.

**So...? I know it took a while to put this up, so, I'M SORRY! I realised that I needed to move the families around, because I want some of the pairings to go as planned, like Adrian and a CERTAIN SOMEONE (The Indigo Spell, HINT-HINT, TRIPLE HINT!).**

**Speaking of The Indigo Spell, expect a Sydrian fanfic at some point of my writing career. Also, I've decided what I'm gonna write for the Anime story.**

**It'll be an AMUTO! (Amu&Ikuto) from Shugo Chara!.**

**Seeya soon!**


End file.
